


长夜

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 秋春同居时期双视角。时间线选取了第二场live结束后到秋彦搬离春树家之间的几天。坦白心迹前的漫长等待、忍耐与误解，如同黑暗长夜，然而长夜将明，拂晓也终将降临。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 11





	长夜

code. 01  
"我马上就回来。"  
秋彦抛下这样一句话，就头也不回地往外跑去。  
"去吧。"  
尽管春树小声回应着，但已经没人听到了。春树注意到了"那个人"也在现场，知道他是为谁而来，也知道秋彦为了立刻脱身而说出"马上回来"这样的话是为了追上谁。  
春树自认识秋彦以来，从未见过他有过这样焦急热切的眼神。  
直至宣布审查结果，秋彦也没有回来，这是意料之中的事；Given最终在细微差距下落选，虽不算意料之外，却也让春树感到失落。两个小孩听到结果后，眼神便一点点黯淡下去，真冬甚至表现出一副泫然欲泣的模样，队内的低迷情绪让春树不得不担起身为队长和大哥的责任，带他们去吃宵夜放松心情。所幸当晚也并不只有被淘汰这么一件糟糕事，乐队的表演还是获得了不少人的关注，有好几个制作人给春树递来了名片。  
三人吃完宵夜，春树正打算跟高中生们一起走到车站时，却撞上了同样被淘汰的熟识乐队，对方队长邀春树一起去喝酒，原本打算拒绝的春树最后却鬼使神差地答应了。  
落选乐队的酒聚，话题无非是抱怨评委没品味，吐槽现场的设备问题，八卦其他乐队里新面孔的漂亮姑娘，这些事情春树都不感兴趣。  
"春树哥怎么突然把头发剪了呀？"对方的女鼓手突然问了这么一句，"你以前的长发可是漂亮得连我都会嫉妒呀。"   
"前段时间天气太热就剪了。"  
"留了几年也不见你喊热，很可疑欸。"  
"想剪就剪了呗，哪里需要什么乱七八糟的理由啦……"  
春树有一句没一句地搭着话，搭不上话时就埋头喝酒。  
酒过三巡，座上的人都喝得东倒西歪，家住得近的已经自己晃晃悠悠地走回去了，只剩对方队长还保持清醒，却得负责把两个女队员安全送回家，无暇顾及春树。  
"中山，中山，大家都要走了，你怎么回家？要打电话找人来接你吗？" 那人摇了摇春树肩膀问道。  
矢岳的号码怎么也打不通，春树趴在桌上盯着手机屏幕，划过一个个联系人，划到"梶秋彦"这个名字时停了下来，点进去，犹豫了一会儿却还是按了熄屏。  
"我自己拦出租车回去就可以了……"  
"你确定吗？"  
"嗯……"  
回到家后，春树用最后的意志力取下隐形眼镜又吐了两回就直接躺下，尽管已经没有力气洗漱，却还是陷在床上天旋地转了好一会儿才勉强有了睡意。  
然而酒精虽能让春树暂时忘记审查落选，忘记秋彦离去时的背影，却没办法让他逃离梦境，一个有梶秋彦的梦境。尽管梦中秋彦的脸既灰暗又模糊，春树仍然能看见他通红的双眼和紧锁的眉头，让他忍不住想要伸出手去为他抚平。就算是在梦里，春树也不想看到他痛苦的样子。  
幸好这只是梦。

第二天春树醒来时已经早上九点多，他用手在床上乱扫，扫到被甩在一旁的的手机，发现消息提示灯不停地闪烁着，开屏就看见好几个矢岳半夜打来的未接来电，春树回拨过去，打开免提，边洗漱边跟矢岳聊着。  
"春树，你酒醒了吧？"  
"唔，已经醒了……不对，小岳你怎么知道我喝酒了，我昨晚明明没打通你的电话啊？"  
"抱歉，昨天有点事情没及时接到电话。是梶他跟我说的，我昨晚看到你给我打了几个电话，拨回去好几次都没人接，不过最后一次打通了，是梶接的，他说你喝多了已经到家睡下了，我就没再打了。"  
"是吗……"  
"你没事吧？"  
"没事，抱歉让小岳你担心了。我身上臭死了，想去冲个澡，就先不聊了。"  
"好吧。"  
从矢岳的话看来，昨晚秋彦回来过。春树并不介意被秋彦看见自己的醉相，但却害怕自己在意识模糊的时候做过什么失态的事，说过什么胡话，一想到这个，春树便感到莫名的难堪。冲完澡出来后，春树看到餐桌上的水杯和便条，就更加确定秋彦回来过。  
"泡了蜂蜜柠檬水，睡醒就把它喝了吧。审查结果我听立夏说了，抱歉昨天没有及时回去。今天也有点事情，可能会很晚才回来。"  
或许是刚刷完牙的缘故，春树喝了一口蜂蜜柠檬水，却尝出是涩的。  
  
之后的几天，秋彦总是不见人影，经常大清早就出门，到很晚才回来，不知在为什么事忙碌着。春树没有问那天晚上秋彦去了哪里，做了什么，同样也不会问他最近几天去了那里，在忙什么。  
然而这天下午，秋彦却难得地待在家里，没有出去，没有练琴，也没有练鼓，只是在安静地整理着自己的东西。春树也趁着难得的闲暇时光，坐下重温电影。  
电影结束后，秋彦翻出一张CD，递到春树面前。  
"春树，这个送给你。"  
那是一张古典乐专辑，封面是春树不认识的外国面孔小提琴家持琴演奏的照片。  
"啊？谢谢……不过怎么突然送我CD？"  
"之前练琴的时候，看到你好像对里面其中一首挺感兴趣的样子，所以想送给你。"  
春树不知道他指的是哪一首。  
"要听听看吗？"  
"好。"  
秋彦将CD放进唱片机，给春树戴上耳机。琴声钻进耳朵里，春树才知道秋彦指的是哪一首。春树确实对这一首曲子表现过特别的兴趣，但那是因为他觉得自己曾在哪部电影里听过这个旋律，却不知道它叫什么名字。  
曲子的旋律细腻柔和，不时闪现出雀跃的音符，却又立即被略带悲伤的音律没过，似在诉说着难以言喻的心情。春树认真地听着，然而耳机音量被调得太高，声音大到能听清演奏者换把位时的抚弦声，却听不见近在咫尺的秋彦在说什么。  
秋彦给春树带上耳机后，双手还紧紧盖在耳罩上，没有要松开的意思。他的双唇微微张合着，像是在对春树说什么话，但春树除了音乐，什么都听不到。即使隔着厚厚的耳机罩，春树似乎也能感受到秋彦双手的温度。在微凉的秋日里，手心的温热传到耳际，捂得春树双耳渐渐发烫。  
"秋彦……你在说什么，音乐太大声了我听不到。" 春树终于忍不住开口问。  
秋彦松开手，将音量调低。  
"抱歉。我是说你喜欢吗？"  
"嗯，很喜欢。"  
"那就好。"  
随后秋彦一言不发地走到阳台上抽了根烟，而春树只是坐在原地，盯着CD盒子背面那一串串看不懂的名字，把曲子听了三四遍。  
两天后，秋彦搬离了这间房子。

code. 02  
秋彦打开家门时，就闻到扑面而来的一股酒味。  
"春树，你回来了吗？"  
客厅灯开着，却无人应答。走到房门前，秋彦才看见春树既没换睡衣也没盖好被子，就这么双手捂紧脑袋，浑身酒气地蜷在床上。秋彦上前给他拉好被子，拨开捂得严严实实的手臂，撩走糊在额前的碎发，拭去上面的冷汗，却不小心弄醒了春树，但他似乎还在迷糊状态中，双眼刚睁开，又被晃眼的房间灯光刺激到眯成两条细缝。  
正当秋彦以为他的意识还游离在梦中时，春树却突然伸出手，摸了摸秋彦的眉头。冰凉的指尖触到眉心的皮肤时，秋彦不由得屏住呼吸，但没过两秒，春树的手臂又垂了下去，捂住脑袋咕哝着 "头好痛"。  
原本蹲着的秋彦干脆坐到地上，再次拨开春树捂在额头上的手，自己动手给他按摩太阳穴。或许是先前没盖好被子有点受凉，睡得迷迷糊糊的春树被温暖的手臂吸引着，不自觉地往上蹭，最后干脆紧紧搂住取暖。秋彦不敢乱动，只能用另一只手帮他把被子再往上拉一点，盖过肩膀。手臂在被团里逐渐升温，手心不断被春树呼出的微热鼻息吹拂着，秋彦也渐渐感到困顿，趴在床沿睡着了。  
睡得尚浅时，秋彦又被响个不停的手机震动音吵醒。春树已经睡得很沉，丝毫不受影响，他拿起春树的手机，看见是矢岳打过来的，犹豫了一下先是挂掉，随后矢岳又再打过来，秋彦只得按下接听键。  
"春树，抱歉刚才有事没接到你的电话，打那么多电话给我是发生什么事了吗？"  
"我是梶秋彦。"  
"欸？怎么是你，春树呢？"  
"他好像喝醉了，现在已经回到家睡着了。"  
" '好像'？你们刚才没有在一起吗？不是你带他回家的吗？"  
"不是……"  
"那他是怎么回去的……总之他没事就好，也挺晚的就不打扰你休息了。"  
"嗯，再见。"  
秋彦挂掉电话，望着春树毫无防备的熟睡的脸，想着春树喝醉酒后宁愿舍近求远地去求助矢岳光司，也不愿意联系住在同一屋檐下的自己，他的选择让秋彦突然明白一件事，自己当初对春树造成的伤害，或许已经让春树丧失了对他的信任。  
一生出这个想法，秋彦的心就像被什么东西攥紧一样难受，他看着近在眼前的春树，却感觉他离自己很远，而当初把他推远的人，又正是自己。明明那个时候是想向他求救，明明对方已经露出最柔软的皮肤来包容自己，最后却还是用捅在自己身上的利刃向他刺去。  
他很想对他说"对不起"，想告诉他"我喜欢你"，却也知道现在还没有资格，还不是时候，他害怕再次伤害到春树，害怕他越逃越远，害怕永远失去春树。  
他必须做一个决定。  
保持同一个姿势太久，秋彦的手臂和两腿已经发麻，他小心翼翼地抽出手臂，慢慢站起来，关掉亮了半夜的灯，躺到客厅的沙发上去，却难以再次入眠。

之后几天，秋彦辗转联系到父母，尴尬地寒暄半天又绕了一大圈，才开口问他们借钱。两人都没有太过在意儿子要钱的动机，钱款汇过来倒是相当迅速。  
除此之外，他还辞掉目前为止的所有兼职，跟着房屋中介到处爬楼梯，才最终找到一间适合租住的顶层小公寓。  
他想做出改变，他不想再逃避音乐，逃避自己的感情，也不想再原地踏步，他必须往前走。他想待在春树身边，但在那之前，他必须先离开一段时间。  
那天下午，秋彦没有出门，春树也只是窝在沙发上看电影。秋彦注意到春树看电影时专注的神情跟平时不太一样，弹贝斯时的春树虽也很认真，但更随性自由，情绪跟着旋律四处游走，而看电影时则更像是把自己整个人投进那方正荧幕里，浸没在影像之中。  
春树看的是一部法国老电影*，屏幕里一个男人正在和女孩调情——  
"你接过吻吗？"  
"当然。"  
"那你知道该怎么做了？"  
"当然……用舌头呗。"  
"好，那我们试试看。"  
于是女孩闭上眼睛，伸长舌头，等待着男人的"亲吻"，既笨拙又可爱。  
看着这个画面，春树扑哧一声笑了出来。  
秋彦不想打扰他，只是安静地整理着自己的东西，整理书籍和光盘时，翻到了一张Kreisler Collection*，他想起自己每次练习Liebesleid*的时候，春树总是很感兴趣的样子。即便春树平时对古典乐并不太感冒，却总会耐心听完这一首。他突然想，在离开前至少要留下点什么。  
等到电影结束，秋彦才拿起CD递到春树面前。  
"春树，这个送给你。"  
"啊？谢谢……不过怎么突然送我CD？"  
"之前练琴的时候，看到你好像对里面其中一首挺感兴趣的样子，所以想送给你。"  
春树一脸疑惑地接过光盘。  
"要听听看吗？"  
"好。"  
秋彦取出盒内的CD，放到唱片机里，趁春树没注意悄悄地拧高了音量。  
给春树戴上耳机后，秋彦的双手仍紧紧扣住耳罩。  
"春树，对不起，" 秋彦知道他听不见，却仍想把话说出口， "……我喜欢你。"   
"秋彦……你在说什么，音乐太大声了我听不到。"  
秋彦松开双手，调低音量，又偷偷在膝盖上抹了抹手心的汗。  
"抱歉……我是说你喜欢吗？"  
"嗯，很喜欢。"  
"那就好……"  
随后秋彦便起身向阳台走去，这一次他没有信心再在春树面前掩饰自己的心情。  
两天后，秋彦与春树告别，悄悄搬入了那间老旧逼仄的顶层公寓。  


  
[注]  
电影片段选自法国导演让•吕克•戈达尔的《法外之徒》（1964），法国新浪潮代表作。  
Kreisler：弗里兹•克莱斯勒，美籍奥地利小提琴家、作曲家（1875-1962）。  
Liebesleid：克莱斯勒的代表作《爱之忧伤》，除了《爱之忧伤》，克莱斯勒还有另一首著名的作品《爱之喜悦》（Liebesfreud），有兴趣可以配合欣赏。  
  



End file.
